Stronger Than They Look Battle Royale
Note 3: Poll will close at May 30th 2016 Extended to July 4th 2016, may be longer than that since I may add new polls for potential characters I have made a poll as to who should replace Kirby, since he doesn't belong in this battle in terms of strength (Madoka and Composite Sonic are far, far stronger than he is) Check the Interlude section below for the poll. In addition, I've added another poll to determine if we're going to have more than 3 fighters. Madoka vs. Composite Sonic vs. Kirby.jpg|Ganime Madoka vs. Sonic vs. Kirby - Ganime.jpg|Ganime V2 MK vs K vs STH.jpg|Simbiothero Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic vs. Kirby is a What if Death Battle. Note: Composite Sonic includes both Game Sonic and Archie Sonic, in addition to feats in more obscure works like Sonic X, but mainly Game and Archie Comics. Description Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs. Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Kirby! These powerful foes that are underestimated by their looks are about to duke it out in a DEATH BATTLE! Who will come out on top? '' Interlude '''Boomstick: You may think these characters are itty bitty weaklings at first! Feeble and weak as ants and mites, they each look like they could be beaten by the average professional Boxer, actually no, me! Mwahahahaha!' Wiz: However, all three of these characters each have something in common: Don't judge a book by it's cover. Boomstick: What do you mean? Look, this book sucks because this cover page sucks! Wait, it's got no cover! Wiz slaps his palm on his face, covering his eyes at his partner's stupidity Wiz: *sigh*, Let's go meet our contestants. Boomstick: Madoka Kaname, the Goddess of Hope and a beacon for Meguca everywhere! Wiz: Sonic, the Blue Hedgehog Boomstick: And Kirby Nintendo's Infinite powered Puff ball Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he is Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Note: Poll closed, since I am kind of impatient and I kind of wanted a bunch of fighters in the first place. I may add more fighters than just 8-10 since I really like big ass battles, so these polls are probably just going to be basically "who would you like to see most in this death battle" Who should replace Kirby? Chara (Undertale) Flowey (Undertale) Maxwell (Scribblenauts) Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Paper Mario (Paper Mario) Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Homura Akemi (PMMM) Simon the Digger (TTGL) Giorno Giovanna (JJBA) Other (Post in comments) Don't Replace Kirby. Part Two Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Ness (Earthbound) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Zeno (Dragon Ball Super) Megaman.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) Doraemon (Doraemon) Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Third Poll of Fighters Abel (SMT) The Shining One (SMT) Anguished One (SMT) Demi Fiend (SMT) Overlord Laharl (Nipponverse) Frisk (Undertale) Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) Nono (Diebuster) Dimentio (Paper Mario) Iwakura Lain (Serial Experiments Lain) Tetsuo Shima (Akira) Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Cosmo (Fairly Oddparents) Wanda (Fairly Oddparents) Jorgen von Strangle (Fairly Oddparents) Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) Haruka Kimongi (Noein) Q (Star Trek) Othinus (To Aru) Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Yuki Nagato (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Yet another Poll Aleph (SMT) Dante (SMT) Niang Niang (To Aru) High Priest (To Aru) Archie Knuckles (Archie Comics) KOS-MOS (Xeno series) Rosalina (Mario Bros) Vriska Serket (Homestuck) Madoka Kaname Madoka: If someone tells me it's wrong to hope... then I'll tell them they're wrong, every time. Composite Sonic Sonic: I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog! Speed, it seems to me, provides the one genuinely modern pleasure. I just want to spread hope, peace, and chilli dogs for all! Kirby Kirby:Poyo NOTE:Kirby has Infinite Power and The Hyperbole thing..............it's confirmed fake........its just a Troll........A Hardcore DBZ Weaboo said that just because to make Kirby weak........Nintendo Said it themselves Kirby Has Infinite Power.........Nintendo never said Kirby is hyperbole.......Kirby has Infinite power...that's The reason I put him in this Battle cause he's powerful and Godly like Madoka Chara Chara: SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL? Maxwell Maxwell scribbled on his drawing pad without saying a word, and he proceeded to create a whole world. Asriel Dreemurr Asriel: After that attack? You still stand in my way? Wow. You really are something special. But don't get cocky... up until now, I've been only using a fraction of my real power. Let's see what good your "determination" is, against THIS! Asriel began to transform. Megaman.EXE Megaman.EXE: Ya Rly! You can hear them go "Woooooooo" at night... Frisk Frisk: ... Meta Knight Meta Knight:Fight Me *Pulls Sword Out* Note: This may not be the final list of combatants, as I've only added the most requested ones first. Intermission Boomstick: Alright, so the battlefield is set, our combatants are locked and loaded and ready to go, and it looks like the finish line is just ahead! Wiz: It looks like it's time for a Death Battle. Death Battle! ENGAGE! Results Advantages and Disadvantages Madoka Sonic Kirby Trivia * This was formerly "Madoka vs Composite Sonic vs Kirby" before it was renamed due to the number of combatants. * This battle was first made by Ganime, but was then adopted by Fllflourine. Afterwards, PlozAlcachaz came by and just said "hey, why not?" and slapped his category on it. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Kirby vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years